


The Half-Truths We Tell Each Other

by misbegotten



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: How many times have you stolen my TARDIS?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: comedy

The Doctor does not fall in love. Not anymore.

Liar. Traces of them, his companions, all over the TARDIS. And here is the biggest proof of all. River Song – cheeky, brilliant, infuriating, _wife_.

"How many times have you stolen my TARDIS?" he blurts out.

She's sipping champagne. "Three."

Silence.

"Five hundred sixty-two times." Pause. "And a half."

As he boggles – either at the sheer audacity or the temporal mechanics involved in stealing a TARDIS half a time – she shrugs. "It's not as though there's an odometer on it."

"You!"

"Shut your gob," she smirks. And seals it with a kiss.


End file.
